Cry
by Letselina
Summary: [PostSpellbound Slight BBRae] The morning after Spellbound Raven asks Beastboy to walk with her in the park.


**Cry  
**_A Teen Titans One-Shot_

He was never the first to wake up - that was for sure. Beastboy liked to sleep in. Especially after days like the one before. Not only had they fought a giant dragon, he'd gotten beaten in stinkball. Sniffing the air around him, he could _smell_ he had lost.

Of course he had lost. The best player had finally decided to play and prove her skills. Well, maybe it was because the dark haired girl had telepathic powers ...

Throwing the blankets off his green-skinned body, Beastboy yawned loudly, making his way out of his room. He stepped over large piles of clothing and toys, finally reaching the exit.

"Good morning Beastboy!" a happy voice called from the other end of the hall.

His deep evergreen eyes half-opened, and he yawned again, "Morning Starfire," he waved weakly to the red-haired alien who was heading for another area of the Tower. Beastboy made his way to the bathroom, glad to not have to wait in line (for once).

After showering and changing, he felt more awake, and jumped down the stairs to the rec room. "Morning Cy!" he greeted with a giant smile.

"Morning?" Cyborg raised an eyebrow, turning away from the Gamestation, "It's after one! Where've yah been?"

"Sleepin'," the changeling replied.

"You too?" Robin said, not bothering to turn from the game. "Raven just woke up as well."

Beastboy's jaw fell, "Are you kidding? She's _always_ the first to wake up!"

"Today's an exception," a rather acerbic voice intruded.

The green Titan turned, seeing a gray-skinned girl standing at the doorway. "You didn't stay up any later than I did, though!"

Raven shrugged. She looked tired, even after sleeping in. "I had a long day..." she said quietly. "Hey Beastboy..."

"Yeah?" he looked back at her, "What is it?"

"I need to talk to you," she said, her face emotionless, "Will you come down to the park with me?"

Beastboy nodded, "Sure..." He looked back at the other Titans, who shrugged in response as he followed the dark girl out.

The two were silent until they reached the park. Beastboy's mind screamed with curiosity, but he was almost afraid to say anything. He concentrated on his surroundings. It was autumn, his favorite time of year. The leaves were a bright array of yellows, reds, and orange. The sky was a crisp gray, and a cool breeze wisped through the trees. He couldn't recall the last time he had been in the Jump City Park. The only thing he could remember is that he was laughing, and he had been with Terra...

That was a long time ago.

"So..." Beastboy turned to look at Raven, but she had disappeared. His eyes widened and he frantically spun around, wondering if he was in a nightmare. "Raven?" he called. Finally, he spotted the caped girl sitting on a bench not too far behind him. "Hey!" he jogged back to her. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to sit?"

Raven looked up at him. Her dark sapphire eyes were full of emotion, a great contrast to her face. "You were thinking... I... didn't want to interrupt you..."

"Yeah..." Beastboy sat down beside her, the old wooden bench creaking slightly. Families laughed, and children played in the park on the cool autumn afternoon. He had been thinking - about Terra. It had been nearly half a year since her demise, and the thought of her often brought him down. "So - uh - what's up?"

Raven pulled her knees up to her chest, silently staring at the sky. "What were you thinking about?"

Beastboy shrugged, "Nothing, I guess..."

"I see," she whispered.

Beastboy looked at her, tilting his head, "Raven..?"

Her face was buried in her arms, and her body shook slightly. She didn't respond.

"Hey..." the green changeling looked around, seeing if anyone else noticed the girl beside him.

She let out a quiet sob, her body shivering.

"Raven..." Beastboy hesitantly and gently set his hand on her shoulder.

"...I loved him..." she muttered, only loud enough for him to hear.

Beastboy sat back, slowly attempting to comfort the sobbing Raven beside him. He shook his head, "I know how it feels."

"You could never know what it's like to be me," the disconsolate girl said harshly.

The green changeling groaned, "You just don't get it, do you Raven?"

Her head shot up, and she glared at Beastboy, "I get it! No one understands how I feel right now! I _loved_ him! With all my heart! He _understood_ me!"

"Trust me - I do understand!" Beastboy said forcefully. "At least no one keeps telling you that the person you loved was a witch and a traitor and everything she wasn't!"

Her emotions changed. She didn't hold anger - but sorrow. "I..." her chest lifted up and down as her breathing rate increased, "I-I..." she stuttered.

Beastboy shook his head, "Forget it." Standing up, he began to walk away.

"Beastboy!" Raven cried out, her voice hoarse.

The green changeling stopped, but he didn't turn around. His face was dark, and he kept his head down as he spoke, "I have nothing more to say." He continued walking.

"Just wait!" she said, closing her eyes. She stood still, breathing in and out until her heart returned to its normal rate. "You always say..." she said after a moment of silence between the two, "that I'm not alone..."

Turning to face the now calmer girl, Beastboy shrugged, "You aren't. We're always here for you Raven. We're your friends."

"No one has to go through what I--"

"We know," Beastboy interrupted. He walked back toward her, "That's what makes you special. You deal with all that crazy stuff in your head. It makes you stronger, you know?"

She looked up at him, "Stronger?"

Beastboy nodded slowly, staring back into her eyes. She had a very different look when she was upset. Not angry-upset, but sad-upset. Her dark sapphire eyes were wide, almost innocent. She looked so vulnerable. "Yeah... You're much stronger than any of us."

"That's not true," Raven said immediately, shaking her head.

"Yes it is!" Beastboy grabbed her hand unconsciously.

"Uh, Beastboy..." A tint of pink rose in her cheeks.

Looking to see what had caught the dark girl's eye, Beastboy blushed, slowly removing his hand from hers. "Well..."

Raven sighed, turning away, "I'm still creepy though?"

Beastboy also sighed, leaning back, "You don't come across as friendly..."

"So I'm mean?"

Beastboy looked at her again, "Raven, come on! You're just... Raven. Isn't that good enough?"

Tears danced in her eyes, slowly trailing down her cheeks, "Beastboy, I..."

This time it was Beastboy who wrapped his arms around the unsuspecting reciever. "It's good enough for me..." he said gently.

"Really?" Raven said, her voice teary.

"Yeah," Beastboy nodded, pulling away slightly. "Come on." Lacing his arm through hers, he helped her off the bench. "Let's talk."

* * *

_A/N: This was a toughie. It's my opinion that Beastboy and Raven are not compatible of having a full romantic relationship. I don't want to distress you shippers, but I'm a full BB/T shipper, but I like to write from all angles, so I tried this. Hope you liked it. -Letselina_


End file.
